reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Cougar
prices Characteristics Cougars ''(Felis concolor)'' are a species of predatory cat found throughout western North America at the time of Red Dead Redemption. The animal is also known as the Mountain Lion or Puma. Cougars are known to prey on travelers and their horses throughout the game world, and are notorious for interrupting the player's progress. Cougars may be hunted, skinned, and traded with merchants for cash. Cougars strike fear into the hearts of their unsuspecting victims with their cry. They are one of the most vicious predators in the game; killing swiftly and without remorse. One strike is enough to kill a horse and two strikes can kill the player. They often travel in pairs, attacking one at a time, unless chasing an NPC. The fifth Master Hunter Challenge requires the player to kill and skin 2 cougars with a knife. Locations Cougars are scarce animals to find in Redemption, and the phrase "You don't find cougars, they find you," has arisen because of this. However, there are some areas in which Cougars may spawn frequently, but it appears that they only show up during the daytime just after sunrise. *Stillwater Creek has many Cougars. After finding an empty campfire, Marston will note that "it is far too quiet around here" and then he will be attacked by one. They will be found in around the marshy areas and tall grass. *Cougars are sometimes found in New Austin and Nuevo Paraiso on rocky outcrops. They can be found in West Elizabeth around the area of Beecher's Hope in the Great Plains region. Cougars are also common around Rio Bravo in New Austin (around Fort Mercer and Plainview, specifically around Repentance Rock where they are virtually the only animal that spawns at night). *Cougars can also be found in the hills north-west from MacFarlane Ranch. They can be found with bait in the hills (go to the very mountainous part high up in the hills), the first bait will bring a cougar, 2nd and 3rd a wolf and boar pack and the 4th bait will bring another cougar *Cougars, along with Wolves, Coyotes, and Bobcats, are often found in the random encounters where an NPC is being chased by a gang of predatory animals *(Multiplayer Only) A large family of Cougars and sometimes Khan the Jaguar lives within the perimeter of the hunting cabin in Tanner's Reach, Tall Trees. There are at least 8 of them and they attack at once, so approach the cabin/area with caution. *They are frequently found near trees and grasses around Blackwater. They can be found South of Blackwater, Right above the image of the boars on the map. *Cougars also frequent the road heading southeast from Plainview into Mexico late at night. *They are also fairly common north of McFarlane Ranch (notated on the map, where the icon of a boar is) usually at dawn, dusk and morning. Tips and Tricks Cougars often attack from behind, charging from an unseen spot in the brush. They attempt to stalk and follow the player, giving an opportunity to spot and defend against. They will often snarl audibly just before they attack. Their charge is silent, and they are fast. Cougars within about 4 meters can strike and nearly kill without much warning. Most attacks from other animals will kill the player instantly in this state (especially another attack from a cougar), or 1-2 gunshots, depending on the weapon's power. When attacked, the player will be knocked down and defenseless for a few seconds. Cougars often use hit and run attacks; attacking the player or horse and then running off, turning around when out of sight, and attacking again. To effectively hunt cougars, a good strategy is using firearms, and limiting open space by situating the player at a cliff's edge or a canyon wall. Cougars, once sprinting, will sprint in a straight line. This makes a good clean shot relatively easy with good reaction time. Going into Dead Eye and aiming for the animal's head makes it an easy kill. A powerful revolver or rifle works well. Trying to block an attack from a Cougar with your knife is useless. The 5th Hunter's Challenge requires that two Cougars be killed and skinned with a Hunting Knife. One of the ways to go about doing this is to have a full Dead Eye meter. When searching for the Cougar a Pistol or Revolver should be equipped. Once the Cougar is spotted go into Dead Eye and put two shots into the Cougar's body, just make sure to avoid shooting it in the head. Once the Cougar has been shot it should run away and it can then be chased down and killed with the Hunting Knife, and as the Cougar will be injured it should be an easy kill. An alternative method for killing a Cougar with the Hunting Knife is to attack from horseback. Use a pistol to first injure the Cougar and cause it to flee, then chase it down with your horse and attack with the knife. Be warned however, running over it on your horse will kill it, in this state. This will result with Marston saying "I'm sorry about that old friend." - possibly showing Marston's admiration of the creatures, or possibly a joke from the creators on your failure at stabbing it. Achievement The player must kill a Cougar to contribute to the successful completion of the trophy/achievement: Glitch A glitch can occur when a random cougar takes the model of a random citizen. The citizen will be stuck in the ground but still able to move around and attack Marston,shown here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVVXyKP1FVk Category:Redemption Animals Category:Hunting